Welcome to the World
by XAka-kitsune-toriX
Summary: It all started with a video game, than they wake up in a new world. What will happen next? How did they get there? And more so, HOW WILL THEY GET OUT! AU, T to be safe, OOC ish,I own nothing except the OC's. May contain a bit of fluff here nd there, but nothing major.
1. The Game

**ANOTHER STORY! Sorry, I know I already have sooo many stories that I still need to up date but I got this idea from a dram and I wanna get the beginning down before I forget it. Any who, you know the drill; I own nothing except the idea and my ****OC's****. Ok. Enjoy the story.**

Right after another chaotic world meeting, America/Alfred invited the Axis, Allies, and the girls to try out a new game that he created. Once they all agreed, they all went home and downloaded it to their computer. It took a while but they got it done and they all started the game.

"Let me explain the game." Al said into the microphone on his head set that they were using to talk to each other. "So first of all, you need to make your own character. Once you've finished that, you can start playing the game." He said as they all were making their characters then starting the game. "Since we all start the game in the same place, we are able to travel around with each other. The object of the game is to defeat any monsters that get in your way and collect keys that allow access to the next level."

"And we get those keys how?" Argentina/Chelsey asked.

"I was about to explain that. You get the keys by winning battles in tournaments that are held at the end of each level. If you are in a team with multiple people in it, at least one person needs to win the tournament for the team to move on, but you need to be careful, sometimes it takes only one key to move on but other times it takes more than one. You need to pass all 20 levels to get to the final 3 stages of the game."

"20 levels!?" England/Arthur said in disbelief.

"Yes, 20 levels! Any way, the final 3 stages are the hardest, so you also need to be careful."

"What if we are defeated in the game?" Iran/Casie asked.

"If you lose a battle, you end up back at 'home base'. It is a huge building that the players can stay in to train with other players to get stronger, recuperate, regroup, or just hang out. So if you lose, you end up back there to get healed and then you can leave to try again. So the main part of the game is to win by having all of the team members to pass all 3 final stages and defeating the Boss. Once you finished that, you finish the game. Simple right?" Al said as he finished his explanation.

"If you say so, aru." China/Wang Yao said.

"Easier said than done Al!" Kazakhstan/Mayrin said.

"Ok then. Let the game begin!" Chelsey said.

~A few hours later~

It was late and somehow, they all fell asleep playing the game. There was a thunderstorm that night at Alfred's house. While he was sleeping, lightning struck right outside of his window causing him to get up right away. Suddenly his computer screen turned blue and he felt an electric shock go through his body. The last thing he remembered was a bright flash of light before he blacked out.

When he got up, he found himself in a grassy field in a place he had never seen before. He slowly got up and saw the others there as well. They all got up one by one.

"Huh?" Al looked around.

"Were the bloody hell are we!?" Arthur said in surprise.

"AND WHY THE HELL AM I IN A MINI SKIRT!?" Libya/Isabel screamed even more surprised.

"Ohohohoh~" France/Francis was right behind her about to grab her.

"STAY AWAY YOU PERVERT!" Isabel yelled hitting him on the head with a steel pole she was strangely holding.

"Were did she get that?" Al asked.

"Hey, Cool, Look at what I got!" Casie said excitedly.

Every one looked to her only to see her holding a small knife.

"A little knife? What's so special about that?" Al said.

"It's a Soviet army knife." Russia/Ivan said.

"Ooh~ What does this do?" She said pushing a tiny button on the handle causing the blade of the knife to shoot out and strait to Mayrin.

Right before the blade hit May, she clasped her hands together around the blade and stopped it within a few millimeters of her face. "Whoa." Her eyes widened and she let out a sigh of relief "That was way too close…" Everyone just stared at her in shock.

"How did you do that?" Indonesia/Nicky said in surprise.

"My body just reacted." She answered, handing the blade back to Casie who put it back into the handle.

"Has any one realized that we aren't in our regular clothes any more?" Japan/Kiku said.

Everyone looked at them selves and realized that he was right! They were wearing the clothes that their game characters were wearing.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING!?" They all yelled in surprise.

**Well, that wraps up chapter 1. Don't forget to review and tune in for the next chapter!**

**IMPORTANT! READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. Home Base and New Arival

**New chapter! You know the drill right? I own nothing except the OC's. Ok, Start the story!**

They looked at their clothes in surprise. The boys mainly wore long sleeved to mid length shirts with long pants; Al wore his jacket over a red shirt and wore long blue jeans. Arthur had on a black cloak over a blue shirt and black long pants. Yao had on a red shirt with long sleeves, as usual, with long black pants. Ivan wore his scarf as usual and a coat over his tan clothes. Francis had on his usual attire with his hair tied up. Kiku wore a long sleeved dark blue shirt and long black pants. Germany/Ludwig had on a dark green shirt with long tan pants. Italy/Feliciano had on a light blue long sleeved shirt with dark blue jeans.

The girls wore long or short sleeved shirts with skirts or short jeans. May had a long sleeved red shirt like Yao with mid length black jeans. Casie wore a black vest over her long sleeved white shirt and a black skirt with black shorts underneath. Chelsey had on a light blue jacket over her white shirt with a white skirt with shorts under it. Philippines/Rayme had on a white shirt and a red skirt with black mid length pants under it. Nicky had on a blue shirt with black mid length pants. Isabel wore a white shirt with a green skirt and shorts underneath.

"This is actually kinda cool~" Nicky said. "And look at what I got~" She held up a black bow with some sort of writing on it. She pulled the string on the bow back, as if she was going to shoot an arrow, and an arrow made of light suddenly appeared and she shot it at a near by tree. "Cool!" She ran over and saw a hole going right through, not one, but a few trees in a row. "Even more cool!"

They all realized that they had some sort of weapon with them. Al had twin pistols with the holsters around his waist. Arthur had a scabbard on his waist and he was carrying a green book with him. Yao had his usual wok and ladle on his back as well as a sword. Ivan was holding his lead pipe, but it had some Russian writing on it. Francis had a saber on his waist along with a small rapier. Kiku had his usual Katana. Ludwig had his pistol and a sword on his back. Feli…had his white flag strapped on his back, but it was a bit larger. Nicky had her bow. Ray had a giant shuriken strapped on her back and a ninja sword. May had twin swords strapped around her waist and a chain scythe that was wrapped across her chest. Casie had her Army knife and a few others in a pouch strapped around her left leg with another pouch on her right filled with kunai and shuriken. Chelsey had a pistol strapped to her right leg and a riffle on her back. Isabel had her pole with a figure 8 design on it.

"This is cool and all but would somebody explain to me where we are?" Arthur asked.

"The last thing I remembered was falling asleep playing Al's game." Isabel said.

"I don't know if this is important, but at my house last night there was a thunder storm and it kinda struck near my house." Al said.

"Then what?" Chelsey asked.

"I woke up and my computer screen turned blue, then the last thing I saw was a flash of light." He finished.

Everyone was silent until "Could it be that we got sucked into the game?" Casie asked.

"But the lightning struck at Al's place, so how did it affect us?" Nicky said.

"We were all still online when we fell asleep and since Al was with us, I guess what ever affected him affected us too." Casie explained her theory.

"Another question. If we are really in the game, how are we gonna get out?" Feli asked.

"I guess we are just gonna have to win the game." Al said.

"Sounds reasonable." Arthur said.

"So lets get going." Al said as he pulled out a device.

~ A few miles later~

"AHH! GET OFF OF ME!" Isabel screamed as her pole turned into a sword and she stabbed some kind of giant rat that latched on her which disintegrated and disappeared.

"Al, why did you put so many of these creatures in the game?" May said a bit tired from fighting the rat things off.

"I guess playing the game outside of the computer is easier than playing it in real life." He answered.

"So, how far are we from that building?" Casie asked.

"It shouldn't be too far now. All we need to do is destroy one more monster." Al answered.

Suddenly, there was a roar. They turned towards the place from where they came from and saw a large rat like creature with sharp long claws and fangs. It was about three times the size of Ivan and it lashed out it's tail. Everyone scattered to get out of it's way. Ludwig aimed at it's head and shot it, but it only made it worse.

"You got it angry!" Nicky yelled standing next to a cowering Feliciano.

"I can see that!" He snapped at her.

"Try to cut off it's tail! A rat's tail is a vital part of it's body!" May yelled as she charged at the creature with her twin swords in hand.

The rat turned towards her and tried to slash her. She jumped back and dogged it, the rat was pretty fast considering it's size. Ray took off her shuriken and threw it at the rat's tail and successfully cut off it's tail. Al, Chelsey, and Ludwig open fired at it. It screeched in pain and lashed out again. Suddenly, a black orb appeared around it and slowly got smaller until it diapered completely.

"What just happened?" Al asked.

"I just got rid of it." Arthur said as he closed his green book. "Now can we move on?"

~a few minutes later~

"Woah! It's huge!" Chelsey said in aw while staring at the giant building in front of her.

"Lets go in. It's getting late." Kiku said looking up at the darkening sky.

"Yeah, wouldn't wanna be outside at night." Al said.

"Wait, why?" Chelsey asked.

"More monsters come out then." He answered.

When they walked in, there were players everywhere. The main lobby was crowded with players chatting with each other. Once inside, the team members went there separate ways to take a shower, find something to eat, chat with other players, go to the training arena/room, or just go to sleep.

~Casie's pov~

I decided to checkout the training area with Ivan, and Ludwig.

~Al's pov~

I was starving so I decided to head strait for the dinning hall along with Chels, Feli, and Nicky.

~Ray's pov~

Me, Kiku, Yao, and May went to take a bath in the hot spring. How convenient, an indoor hot spring.

~Izzy's pov~

Francis was currently flirting with some of the female players in the lobby while me and Arthur went to our rooms to get some sleep.

~Casie's pov~

I was practicing my aiming and throwing on some practice dummies and I had to admit, I was doing pretty good. That is until I felt something hit me in the back of the head. I turned around and spotted a familiar someone, and then I went haywire.

~Ivan's pov~

Just when I found out how to properly use my pipe as a more effective weapon, I heard Casie yell and a crash. I turned toward the noise and saw a crowd gathering. I made my way over with Ludwig following and pushed my way to the front and saw what was causing the commotion.

"What is he doing here?"

**Kay, chapter two is done, now I am working on the next one. **

**IMPORTANT! READ AND REVIEW!**


	3. Where did they come from?

**YOU PEOPLE NEED TO REVIEW! I own nothing except the OC's, got it? Good. Ok, story start!**

~Ivan's pov~

What was he doing here? What I saw in front of me was Casie fighting Iraq/Corbin, her cousin and rival. He was wearing a green long sleeved shirt with long black pants.

They were hitting and strangling each other. Once I saw Casie take out her knife, me and Ludwig stepped in and pulled the two apart. I made Casie drop the knife and held her back while Ludwig held Corbin back. We both carried the two cousins out of the room.

"Sorry for the commotion folks."

By the time we got them out of the room, they had already calmed down but they were glairing at each other. We put the two down once we figured that it was safe. I looked at Casie then at Corbin. They were tens and still glairing at each other, ready to get up and rip each other's throats out. I heard Casie growling a bit.

~Ludwig's pov~

Their glairing contest was making me feel a bit uncomfortable, so I decided to speak up.

"Uh, Corbin, what are you doing here anyway?"

He looked at me and calmed down "I really don't know. I just went to Casie's house but I didn't see her anywhere. So I went into her room-"

"YOU WENT INTO MY ROOM!? I'M GONNA GET YOU!" Casie snapped. Ivan held her right above the ground as she was thrashing around.

"Yeah I did! What are ya gonna do about it!?" He snapped back. I held him above the ground as he started thrashing around like Casie.

"Calm down Casie, let Corbin explain." Ivan said as Casie stopped and calmed down. Ivan then put her back down.

Once Corbin calmed down, I put him back down as well.

"As I was saying, when I went into her room, I realized her computer was still on so I went to see what she was doing." Casie growled when she herd that, but she didn't attack. "When I touched the computer, I saw a flash of light then I blacked out. When I woke up, I found myself in a field. I didn't know what was going on, and then I heard a roar in the distance. I went to the place I heard the roar and I found you guys fighting a giant rat. Once you guys finally finished it off, I followed you guys here." Corbin finished.

"So I wasn't imagining things." Casie said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I felt someone following us but I brushed it off thinking it was just my imagination." She said.

"Well clearly, you weren't imagining things." Corbin said.

They kept glairing at each other until Corbin looked a little more confused than angry. Corbin took off the chain around his neck and started dangling it in front of Casie's face. I looked at Casie and she started staring at the chain in amusement. Her eyes followed the chain and she put out a hand and started batting at it like a cat would.

~Ivan's pov~

I looked at Casie. This was really strange, but also kinda cute and funny. She was acting like a little cat. Suddenly, little tan cat ears popped up on top of her head. We all stared at her for a moment until Corbin broke out laughing, bringing Casie back to her senses.

"Huh, what's going on?" she asked looking at Corbin.

I poked one of her ears and it twitched.

"Hey, what was that?" She said as she put her hands over her head and feeling her new ears. "Huh?" She felt her ears for a moment "C-cat…I forgot my character was part…cat…"

I decided to try something. I started scratching her head right between her ears. She closed her eyes and purred.

"That kinda feels nice~" she purred.

Then Corbin started laughing more, and he once again snapped Casie out of it.

"S-SHUT UP!" she hissed.

"Ok. Let's just get you to your room before it gets messy." I said as I lifted her from the ground and carried her to her room and away from Corbin.

~Ray's pov~

Once we all were done in the hot spring, we were getting ready to go to our rooms. That is, until we heard someone running at us.

"NII-SAN~" we heard a little girl yell and then tackled Kiku.

"Where did she come from?" I said realizing the little girl was Kiku's little sister Okinawa/Koroko. She wore a white, open sleeved shirt and red long pants.

"Oh, I came from big brother Kiku's house." She said. "Can I say with you guys?"

"Uh, sure, why not." May said as we continued on to our rooms.

~Chels pov~

We were done in the dinning hall and on our way to our rooms. With someone following.

"Ve? Oh! Chelsey, it's your sister." Feli said.

I turned around and saw my sister, Brazil/Kelsey. She wore a green shirt with blue jeans and a yellow wrist band.

"Canada/Matthew too." I added. He wore a white shirt under a red jacket with tan long pants.

"Were did you two come from?" Al asked.

"Well, we went to go to Chels house but you weren't there, so I figured that she would have been at your house. So we went there and used Sis's keys to get in. The first thing we realized was that your computer in your living room was on so we went to check it out. And then we end up in this place." Kelsey said.

"Huh, like us then." I said.

"We were jus on our way to our rooms." Kels said.

"Ok, good night guys." and we went to our rooms.

~The next morning~

~Casie's pov~

We were on our way to the tournament along with Kiku's little sister Koroko. When we got there, I volunteered to go first. I looked up at the score board to see who I got. I had a good feeling I was gonna get someone good.

**Casie vs. Corbin**

"Perfect~"

**WOOH!** **Three chapters done. Casie is up against Corbin. How will it turn out?**

**IMPORTANT! READ AND REVIEW!**


	4. Iran and Iraq war

**YOU PEOPLE NEED TO REVIEW! I own nothing except the OC's, got it? Good. Chapter 4, story start!**

~Casie's pov~

So me and my cousin were the first to battle. This is just perfect, now I can finally put him in his place and show em who's boss. I looked at the others and they looked worried. Feli was hiding along with Koro. Ivan nodded to me and I smiled. When I looked back forward, Corbin was already there. When the alarm to start the battle went off, we ran at each other.

When he tried to punch me, I spun around and punched him square in the face. The force of my punch was stronger than usual and it sent him flying a few feet away. I walked over to him and looked down at him; he was holding his face and whimpering a bit.

"Seriously? Is that all you got? Get up!" I snapped at him.

Corbin looked up at me with anger in his eyes. He got up and started punching at me furiously. Since he wasn't really focusing, it was easy to dodge his hits. He just kept trying to hit me, but they all missed. He wasn't gonna stop anytime soon so I decided to stop him myself. I caught him in mid punch and game him another good punch in the face then a kick in the head. He hit the ground hard and didn't get back up. The fight was over.

"Does this mean I win?" I said.

"Actually, it's best 2 out of 3!" Al said.

Well, round one was obviously over. Corbin got back up and we both walked back to our starting positions. Before the next round started, he took something out of his pocket and ate it; it looked like some kind of pill. Then the alarm went off.

We ran at each other and I was about to hit him but he was too fast. Everytime I kept trying to hit him, he dogged me. He was faster than he was in the first round. He then started running around me so fast that it looked like I was in some kind of vortex. Suddenly, I started getting cut up by what felt like cold blades. I tried to sheald myself but the hits just kept coming. Then the hits stopped, and I feel to my knees. All I could see was a wall made of wind surrounding me. Then I felt something hit me on the back of my head, hard. That was the last ting I remembered before I passed out.

~Al's pov~

I was surprised. When the wind vortex disappeared, I saw Casie lying on the ground, cut up and bleeding. Corbin looked at us; he had sickle like blades on both of his arms, probably what he used to cut up Casie, and smirked. That little creep always gets on my nerves.

I looked to Ivan, his hands were curled into fists and I could se his dark aura. Casie was Ivan's only real friend that could hang around him with out being fazed by him; I had never seen Casie afraid of the intimidating Russian, not even once. I could tell that they had some kind of feelings toward each other, even though I don't really understand it. I guess seeing her in pain is really aggravating to Ivan. We all gave him some space; no one, besides Casie, would want to be around an angry Ivan.

When I looked back to the arena, Casie was getting back up.

~Casie's pov~

I can't believe Corbin was that fast, he's been holding back on me. We went back to our places and the next alarm went off. Before I could move, Corbin disappeared and repapered behind me. He grabbed a handful of hair and punched me in the stomach with so much force that I spat up some blood. Then he threw me across the arena and I landed at his previous spot. I tried to get back up but I didn't have time to before I was thrown against the wall. I feel to the ground, my whole body was numb with pain; even the slightest movement was painful. I felt Corbin grab a handful of my hair and pull me up so that I looked him in the eye.

"Are you gonna admit that I'm the better country out of the two of us now?" he asked coldly.

"I'll live and die a hundred times over and I'll still be the better country." I replied. I can be stubborn when it comes to my pride.

Corbin growled and punched me in the stomach again. This time, I fainted.

~May's pov~

Casie lost. She really lost! I looked to Ivan and backed away. His aura got stronger and darker. When I looked back at the arena, I saw Casie fade away.

"I-Ivan, calm down. Casie just went back to 'home base' to recover." I told him and I saw him calm down a bit.

He looked at me and turned to walk away.

"Hey Ivan." Al called him. "Give one of these to Casie, it should make her better." He said as he gave him a small pouch with something in it along with a piece of candy. "And this should take the bad taste out of her mouth."

Then the next battle was about to start, and the players were… Koroko and Antartica/KC.

"What is she doing here?"

**Ok, chapter 4 is done. So, let me tell you about Iran and Iraq/Casie and Corbin, my characters allies don't really pertain to the history so I apologize for being historically incorrect. In 1980-1988, the Iraq and Iran war was carried out and most countries supported Iraq over Iran and some supported them both. The war ended with Iran as the victor but since they failed in overthrowing Saddam's regime, their goal, the war ended in a stalemate. And that's a brief and probably suckish summary of the Iraq and Iran war. So don't forget to review.**

**IMPORTANT: Read and Review!**


	5. Sorrow, Comfort, Success, and Reward

**YOU PEOPLE NEED TO REVIEW! I own nothing except the OC's, got it? Good. Chapter 5, story start!**

~Kiku's pov~

Ivan had gone back to 'home base' to check on Casie. While the res of us stayed at the arena to watch the next battle. It was between my little sister and KC. KC had on a pure white hoodie with long black pants. Koroko looked at me a bit scared but I gave her a comforting smile to let her know that she will be fine. She smiled back at me and faced her opponent.

~Meanwhile at home base~

~Ivan's pov~

I was walking up to Casie's room and knocked on her door. She didn't respond.

"Casie, it's Ivan, can I come in?"

"…It's open." She responded.

I slowly opened the door and saw her lying on her bed…crying?

"Casie, why are you crying?" I asked her.

"…because I lost." was all she said.

"That's all? Just because you lost?" She just nodded. She was crying, just because she lost to Corbin?

"You don't need to cry just because he won this one time." I said "And besides, if we win the next battle, we'll be able to move on. And since he is also moving on, we'll be seeing him again and then you'll have your chance." I sat beside her.

"Really?" I nodded.

"Oh, and Alfred gave me something to give to you." I said taking out the small pouch as she got up and sat next to me.

I took out some of the things that were in the pouch. They were some kind of pills. Casie leaned closer to get a look.

~Casie's pov~

"Those look like the pill that Corbin took right before the second round of our fight." I said.

"Well, Al said to give one of these to you." Ivan said as he held out one in front of me to take.

I just slightly opened my mouth and he put it in. I cringed at the taste, it was so bitter, but I forced myself to swallow it.

"Yuck." I said in disgust.

Ivan just giggled and patted me on the head. "Well, we should get back to the arena." He said.

"Ok, but could we get something to take this taste out of my mouth?" I asked.

"Oh, and Al also gave me this." He said as he gave me a piece of candy.

I immediately unwrapped it and put it in my mouth. "So, who's fighting who now?" I asked.

"Koroko and KC" he said.

"Oh, I gotta see this."

~At the arena~

~Kiku's pov~

I was starting to worry about my little sister's safety. She was currently knocked out thanks to KC constantly nailing her with chunks of ice.

Just then, Ivan came back with Casie.

"So, how are you feeling Casie?" Al asked her.

"A lot better." She said.

"Ivan gave you the medicine, right?" He asked.

Casie nodded.

"Good to see you back to your self again." Ivan said.

Casie smiled. "So, what did we miss?"

"Koroko lost the first round." I said.

"Oh, but it's only the first round, so she has time to redeem herself." Casie said trying to get a better view.

Koroko got up and looked at KC "Are you done hurting me?" She said like a child.

KC looked at her confused. "Excuse me?"

"Are you done hitting me?" Koroko asked.

"Well, are you finally gonna do something?" KC asked.

"So does that mean it's my turn?" Koroko asked like a naive child.

"Yes!" KC said annoyed with Koro's childish innocence.

"Oh good!" She said excitedly, then she glared at her opponent "Now I can pay you back for all you did to me." she said darkly.

"Kiku, is Koro ok? She didn't hit her head too hard, did she?" Rayne asked sounding worried.

"I'm not sure, but I know my little sister, and she can switch like that sometimes." I said.

Then the alarm went off. Koroko took out two fans and opened them up. They levitated in front of her, one side facing her. She then bit both of her thumbs and drew the kanji for fire on one of the fans and the kanji for water on the other one with her blood. When she grabbed the fans, the kanji faded away and one fan was engulfed in flames and the other was surrounded by a vale of water. I looked at KC and she seemed a bit…scared. Yeah, she's scared, of the fire.

Koro waved her fans together, mixing the water with fire, creating steam that spread over the arena field. We couldn't see anything except for KC parched on a tower of ice as an effort to stay away from Koroko.

It was kinda silly, KC afraid of a little girl that was only half her size, which is about less than half my size.

We then saw Koro burst out from the steam cloud and strait for KC. KC yelped right before she sprouted white, ice like wings and tried to fly away but Koro flung her fire fan at her and melted her wings and sent her crashing down and knocking her out. Koro surprisingly won the second round.

"Nice going Koro!" Casie called out.

"Keep it up!" I said and she nodded.

The last alarm went off and KC got a head start. Koro quickly dogged her attacks and used her fire to make a wall between them. This time, Koro wrote the kanji for wind, on the former water fan, with her blood. With a wave from both fans, it created a fire cyclone but KC sprouted pure white bird like wings and flew out of her reach.

Koro waved her wind fan and was lifted into the air; level to KC. KC created ice needles and flung them at Koro's fire fan. Koro allowed them to hit the fan and the ice turned to steam. KC then created a huge chunk of ice and flung it at her. Koro melted the chunk and then the water doused her flame.

Koro waved her wind fan and it pushed KC back a bit. Koro wrote the kanji for wind with her blood on her former fire fan. When the wind around her fans whipped up, she went strait for KC. When she was close enough, Koro waved her fans and the wind sent KC crashing back to the ground at high speed. She hit the ground so hard; there was a small crater in the ground. KC soon disappeared, like Casie did, sending her back to home base.

Koro happily came down to the ground jumping up and down happily. Then a small light appeared in the center of the field and Koro hopped over and grabbed it, then came up to us.

"Look, look! It's the Key!" She said hopping over the railing in front of us holding out a golden key with a red gem on it.

"Great job Koro, now we can finally move on!" Ludwig said as I hugged my sister.

"WAIT! Can we come too?" said a soft voice from behind us.

We turned around to see Kelsey and Matthew.

"Why? Cant you go on your selves?" Chelsey asked.

"Please! I promise we will go on our own on the next level! Just please let us go with you!" Kelsey cried, clinging onto Chelsey.

"Ok, ok, fine, but let me go first!" Chelsey said pushing her sister off of her.

"Thanks!"

**Chapter 5 is done! And they got the key to the next level! But what will be waiting for them when they get there? Review and tune in to the next chapter to find out.**

**IMPORTANT: Read and Review or else I will send Ivan out to get you!**

**Ivan-kolkolkol~**

**Everyone else except Casie- *backs away***


End file.
